


Danganronpa Gets In Quarantine

by A_Triangle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Akamatsu Kaede-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amami Rantaro and Towa Monaca are Siblings, Amami Rantaro-centric, Angst, Blood and Gore, Chabashira Tenko-centric, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Dancing, Dark Past, Depression, Digital Painting, Disease, Drawing, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone gets their own chapter even.., Family Issues, Feelings, Fire, Flashbacks, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gokuhara Gonta-centric, Good Friend Harukawa Maki, Harukawa Maki-centric, Headaches & Migraines, Himbo Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not comfy to write that, Illegal Activities, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Iruma Miu, Internet, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Iruma Miu-Centric, K1-B0-centric (Dangan Ronpa), Mage Himiko Yumeno, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mastermind Shirogane Tsumugi, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito-centric, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Most of the time, No Incest, No Romance, No Smut, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Oblivious Gokuhara Gonta, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi-centric, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, One-Sided Shuichi Saihara/Kaede Akamatsu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painkillers, Painting, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Relationships, Points of View, Reading, References to Depression, Rewrite, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Self-Hatred, Sexual Humor, Sexuality Crisis, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Shirogane Tsumugi-centric, Singing, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Texting, They/Them Pronouns for K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Tired Saihara Shuichi, Tired Shirogane Tsumugi, Tired Yumeno Himiko, Tojo Kirumi-centric, Unrequited Love, Video, Video & Computer Games, Video Cameras, Voice Acting, Voicemail, Warnings May Change, Yonaga Angie-centric, Yumeno Himiko-centric, but their minor, headcanons, let them be happy for a bit, many songs, maybe for a bonus, monokuma doesnt tho, the author hopes at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Triangle/pseuds/A_Triangle
Summary: Basically to put it short, everyone has issues from the past or present that they want to heal from or not. But they get to either way. Everyone gets their own chapters too, except Monokuma and the Monocubs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Danganronpa Gets In Quarantine

As Kaede almost put the shot ball within the vent, a familiar sound started playing. It was a Monokuma announcement. Kaede looked towards the screen, she already felt alarmed. 'Did... Did someone already kill someone else?' She looked at her current friend, Shuichi. Shuichi looked scared, most likely thinking like she was. There was still always a possibility that someone died. The silence was cut short from Monokuma speaking...

"All students report to the gym please! And stay 6 feet away from everyone!" That was the whole announcement as the screen flashed to black. Kaede saw Shuichi's and her own reflection now from the turned off screen. She still felt nervous, Kaede didn't know why. There was still a possibility.. However, still she hoped that it was another announcement instead of a death. She turned to Shuichi, feeling now a bit determined. Shuichi still looked scared, he still couldn't look into her eyes. Kaede sometimes wished he did, it would boost his confidence. At least, that is what she thinks and hopes. She still knew the reasoning behind not making any eye contact, and honestly couldn't blame him. Kaede was soon snapped out of her thoughts.

"Maybe we should head to the gym.. Like Monokuma said?" Shuichi recommended to her. Kaede just smiled and nodded at him. This caused, Shuichi to cover his face with his hat.

"Are you okay, Shuichi?" Kaede asked from his actions. Shuichi just nodded and started to walk away. Since his hat was still in his face, Shuichi tripped and hit a desk.

"Ow-" Shuichi muttered out, slightly high pitched. Kaede ran over but before she can, Monokid showed up right in front of her. The small robot blocked her from getting to her friend, she did notice something new however.

That caused her to question it. "Monokid, why are you wearing a mask..?" She tilted her head, dumbfounded from it.

"Father said to stay fucking 6 feet apart, bitch!! You were about to break a fucking rule!" Monokid basically shouted. Shuichi started to realize what was happening, Kaede still hasn't realize yet. "Now hurryyy! Go to the hecking gym!"

"Okay?" Kaede said, it sounded like a question. In a way, it was. She started to move to the door as Monokid left. She turned back to Shuichi. "You'll be okay still, right?"

"Uhm.. Yeah.." Shuichi finally got up, he stood there, waiting for Kaede to leave the room first. "You should- uh- leave first." Shuichi grabbed his hat from the ground as he said that, swatting off any dirt on it. Placing the hat back on, Shuichi felt himself get comfortable once again.

"Okay then, we'll just meet afterwards the meeting in the gym. Right?" Kaede asked him. Shuichi just shrugged. Kaede gave him a smile and left the room. Shuichi counted to 10 then left the room.

As he got into the hallway, Shuichi noticed it was mostly emptied. This brought him into a short realization.. "Wait- am I going to be the last person there?" He accidentally said out loud, he silently starting panicking about everyone that's going to look at him for being the last there. Shuichi started to run to the gym, if anything they might get annoyed at him for being late too.

Shuichi finally reached the gym, he was panting from all the running and grabbed the door handle to help him stay up. He felt his blood rushing just from that, trying to catch his break. The cool metal from the door handle made him realize he was somewhat sweating too. He silently cursed his small stamina. After he finally calmed down, Shuichi went in the gym.

He was right. Everyone was here already. They were all looking at him. Shuichi just waved at them and quickly went to the farthest spot away from everyone, which was a corner.

Kaito quickly asked about where he was, but Miu just start saying he looked like he came back from doing something not exactly kid friendly. Shuichi just shook his head and felt embarrassed from all the attention and that comment. He didn't want to speak, maybe his voice would betray him. He just continued shaking his head, he felt his face was hot. Shuichi wasn't an idiot, he knew why. Luckily Monokuma popped right up from the stage he had. Shuichi sighed in relief.

"Hello~ students! As you probablyyyy already figured out, we need to talk about a current problem!" Monokuma's voice rang within the gym. 

"Problem..? Of what kind?" Rantaro asked, he didn't sound scared but instead he sounded brave.

"Well~ you see.. A nasty virus got in the school!!" Monokuma said angrily. Even if he was angry, he expected horror, fear on his students' faces. Did it happen? No, instead they were confused and little to no fear. The mastermind was displeased with this reaction given, they should have made it sound more terrifying and dramatic. They'll just put it after the students get over the questions.

"Is this one of your motives?" Kirumi questioned Monokuma in a polite voice. A few students started saying that it is most likely a motive and we shouldn't worry since Monokuma wouldn't hurt them, right?

"Actually, dear students.. It's not a motive, and since it isn't. There's a high chance if you were to get this disease you will." Monokuma made the dead sign to them. "I may be merciful, but the disease isn't. So after this, go back to your dorms and stay there! We are making this into quarantine!" Que a dramatic gasp from someone.

"But~~! Is the killing game postponed from here?" Angie asked, this was suddenly a question that everyone had. Was this game postponed, and they don't have to kill each other. Kaede, who was one of the people in front, felt hopefully in a way. Waiting for Monokuma to say "Yes" for the question. Many other students hoped the same. Shuichi, om the other hand, was still nervous. He had doubts about the answer of the question, there was still ways to not touch someone but still kill them. Monokuma can easily just support those kinds of murders, and not aloud the touching ones.

"Kinda! You know what I mean? You are still aloud to kill another and we will still get a class trial from it. However the killing rules are now stricter! No touching your victims! You can trick someone or cause a death! You know, none touching deaths. Also before you ask~, no you will not automatically get away with it. No no, instead we will hold a class trial on a laptop!!" Monokuma explained to them. Still instead of fear, there was some people who were instead thinking of ways to dip the class trials. Or people who realize there's a high chance that no one will kill anyone else. Shuichi was one of those people, he means to harm but he really doubts anyone can do a murder like that. The amount of planning that they'll need will be a lot and making someone work with it was probably hard too. But this also caused Shuichi hope, at least no one will die, right?

"What if we just don't go to the class trial?" Kaito asked Monokuma, very curious of the answer that the bear will give. Shuichi automatically knows it will be against the rules, it's already in the Monopads.

"That's breaking the rules, you know! I don't mind starving you kids if you don't do what it is said in the rules!" Monokuma practically yelled at everyone there. "Maybe, we should make that "students" title happen! Yes, yes! You kids will also receive online classes! Oooo~! That gives me an idea.. When you notice one of your classmates not in class then.. you can check them by messaging them! If they don't respond in a day, also with multiple of other people privates messages un-read. Then a body discovery will happen if they are dead! Puhuhuhu!"

"Private message?" Kaede questioned, her ahoge moved a bit from a head tilt. "We can talk privately..? How?"

"On your Monopads and your soon to be laptops! Not telling you what programs are what! Figure it out on your own!" Monokuma laughed a bit for his weird "humor", Shuichi doesn't understand why Monokuma laughed but Monokuma did. His classmates were somewhat relieved from this new information. "I mean we don't want Ultimate Detective version 3 in the classroom, do we?" This got Shuichi to blush from the sudden attention he got, but shortly after he realized Monokuma said 3. Was there another Ultimate Detective like him? "Anyways! That's all! You all better start heading to your dorms!" Monokuma disappeared shortly after.

People slowly started heading out. They took 15 seconds before leaving after someone else did to not get near them, this was suggested by Kirumi. Shuichi was the last person to leave that gym. While he walked towards his room, he checked his Monopad for the new rules added.

Rules For Quarantine

-No going in other's rooms

-Stay 6 feet away from each other

-No leaving your room for no reason

-Go to your classes given and the class trials

-Previous Rules can be added here

-Monokuma can add more rules later on if needed

Only rule 3 can be broken for murder!

Shuichi stopped walking when he reached his dorms, he was a bit shocked from this. He knew it was quarantine but it's starting to sound like a sort of prison. He opened the door to his dorm and closed it once he got in. Shuichi just slammed himself on his bed, he felt bored now. Maybe he should check- ZZZZZzzz!

A buzz startled him. "HUH-?" Shuichi grabbed out what caused it, which was the Monopad. He opened it, it reminded Shuichi of a tablet now. It seemed like he got a notification from a messager app. He knew it someone must have already private messaged him, he pressed the notification. Shuichi silently hoped it was Kaede, instead it was Monokuma. It was a chatroom with everyone else and Monokuma just told them to all shower to get off if the germs went on them already. This caused Shuichi to panic. He threw the Monopad aside and ran in his bathroom. 

Shuichi undressed himself and put his clothing on the toilet. From there, he took a shower.

After 10 minutes, Shuichi finished his shower. It didn't take him long to realize, how was he suppose to wash his old clothing. He just stared at it for a bit. Out of nowhere, Monokuma appeared. This freaked out Shuichi, luckily he was half dressed already and a towel was now on the other half.

"I'll be taking that!" Monokuma grabbed his old clothing and disappeared. Shuichi just stood there. He didn't know if he should panic or not. After a few seconds, he just continued to dress himself but on guard this time. After he was finished dressing himself in more comfortable clothing (you can use your imagination here). Shuichi lay back on his bed with the Monopad. Luckily no one has messaged him ye- ZZzzz!

Nevermind.. Shuichi pressed the notification after reading who sent it.

Kaede, Shuichi

Kaede

Hey! Remember our plan from earlier?

Do you think Monokuma will aloud us to get the camera back?

Shuichi

Well maybe not.

Monokuma might count it as rule breaking.

Kaede

That really sucks! Miu spent alot of her time maknig it

*making

Shuichi

I agree.

Maybe we should just lie to her about it?

Kaede

Let's not, she might not believe us and what we don't need is her hating us.

Shuichi

That is true.

A sigh left Shuichi's lips. He checked the main chat, the one with all his classmates and Monokuma in it. No one has replied to Monokuma's message. He also noticed a mini chatroom with all the other boys in it, no one has chatted in that one too. Kaede hasn't replied to his message so he might as well call it a day. Shuichi put the Monopad to charge and then went back to his bed. He grabbed all the blankets in his dorm and just built a mini cave with them and the pillows. He fell asleep in the mini cave that was now on his bed.


End file.
